


Showers, soap, and cold water

by aleclightnerd



Series: Malec Drabbles [5]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleclightnerd/pseuds/aleclightnerd
Summary: Malec shower scene. They have a soap war. No smut, only fluff and.. soap? One shot. Rated T because they are in a shower? Alec comes home after a hunt to find Magnus in the shower. He joins him, and they end up throwing soap at each other.





	Showers, soap, and cold water

Alec entered Magnus’s apartment. It was nearly two in the morning, and he had been out hunting. He was covered in dirt and demon blood, and his body was covered in sweat. He knew how Mangus hated getting his bedsheets bloody. Demon blood was hard to wash off - even though Magnus had magic, he liked not to have to use it for things that could have been avoided so easily. The apartment was quiet, and Alec wondered if Magnus was asleep. He had stopped waiting up since Alec usually came home late. And since he had his own key to Magnus’s home, he could come and go as he pleased.   
Alec took off his boots, leaving them in the hallway. He silently moved into the apartment, leaving his weapons in a special box Magnus had put out for him. He made his way into the dark bedroom, expecting to see Magnus asleep in the bed. Instead, he found that the bed was empty.

Worried, he hit the lights. The room was lit up, revealing the empty bed. Then, the sound of water splashing against the bathroom floor. Alec turned around, walking out of the bedroom. Was Magnus taking a shower at this time? Alec knew Magnus, he could take a shower for hours. Or, until the hot water was replaced by ice cold water that felt more like arrows than actual water. Alec knocked on the door and waited for a second, before realising that Magnus couldn’t hear him over the sound of the water. He took a deep breath and felt himself blush before opening the door.

The bathroom was hot, filled with the warmth from the hot water. The mirror was blurry, covered in waterdrops and steam. Magnus was standing in the shower, completely naked. The water was running down his back, leaving red marks that faded a second after being created. He was rubbing shampoo in his hair, and barely noticed the cold air that followed Alec in the room.

Alec did not say anything, just stripped down, revealing his marked and scarred body. He left his clothes in a pile on the floor. In two steps he crossed the bathroom and entered the shower. It was a pretty big shower, with enough space for the two of them. Magnus turned around when he entered the shower, acknowledging his presence for the first time since he had entered the bathroom.

“Alec,” he said, opening his lids to let his cat eyes linger on Alec’s body. Alec felt himself blush, even though he was used to Magnus’s way of looking at him: as if he was made of light and beauty.

“Just showering,” Alec said and let out a small laugh. He was not out for sex - they had tried shower sex once, and Alec had needed two iratzes after that. He was not doing it again, not in the near future at least. “You tend to use up all the hot water,” he continued. That made his companion in the shower let out an offended huff followed by a laugh.   
Magnus leaned forward and pressed his lips against Alec’s, just a small peck before breaking the kiss.

“I bought this amazing soap,” he said and took out a bottle. It was transparent, and filled with what looked like purple glitter. Alec took a step back, almost slipping on the wet floor.

“I am not-” Alec said, but it was too late. Magnus had already poured what seemed to be at least a third of the purple glitter over him. The soap smelled like flowers, an intense smell that filled the air. “Did you just- I’ll!” Alec exclaimed, not finishing his sentence. Instead he reached for a bottle of soap that said Lime Caramel Pie, probably purchased during one of Magnus’s weekly shopping sprees. He opened the bottle and went to attack. The mint green soap landed on Magnus’s back, leaving a trace that looked like slime as it slid down his back.

“This is war, sweet pea,” Magnus said in what seemed to be his most dramatic voice.   
“Did you just call me ‘sweet pea’?” Alec said and froze with the bottle in his hand. He was laughing, not being able to take their soap war seriously.

“Just trying it out,” Magnus shrugged. “If you don’t like it, I’m sure you will like  _this_ ,” he said and opened a bottle that smelled of strawberry. Before he knew it, Alec was covered in pink strawberry soap.

“That’s enough!” Alec said, surrendering. “I don’t want to smell like a flower shop on our date tomorrow, remember?” he continued.   
“Right, that would be a shame, wouldn’t it?” Magnus whispered and put down the soap. “Speaking of which, where do you wanna go?”

Alec glanced at the mess they had created among the shower products.

“I would prefer a place where you can’t attack me with soap,” Alec said and kissed Magnus. Their lips only brushed as the water ran down over them.

“Will be fixed”, Magnus whispered and Alec felt his tongue on his lips, waiting to be let in.

Before that could happen though, the water in the shower changed from hot to ice cold. Startled, they both jumped back. Magnus quickly turned off the shower, saving them from being drowned in freezing water.

They looked at each other and laughed. Then Magnus reached for a towel that he swept around them both, pressing their bodies together.

“Time for bed?” he asked, and Alec just nodded before pressing his lips against Magnus’s. The smell of flowers and strawberry followed them into the bedroom. Alec decided that, even though showering with Magnus meant that he would be attacked with good smelling soaps, it was worth it. So worth it.


End file.
